The Last Breath of the Ice Queen
by gothamsiren89
Summary: The people of Dunbroch falls sick when the Demon called 'Chernabog' takes control of the Kingdom and people in it. Queen Merida watches in horror, knowing, her last chance in saving her own people is a visit for Queen Elsa, known as the Ice-Queen. A reimagining of Merida and Elsa in their roles of the Queen.


Princess Elsa from Arendelle had long abandoned her Kingdom, fearing her powers would wreak havoc on the only place where she had memories of her father, her mother, and her sister. She left the kingdom abruptly, giving the responsibility of the crown to Anna. She remained in the place which she had created out of Ice. She knew she was cursed and could do nothing about it. Loneliness was a factor constant and relationships were impossible for her. Ice-maidens made from her powers who would entertain her, successfully lifting her isolation. She also had Olaf, her perfect sidekick, who would lighten up the mood whenever she craved her family.

Princess Merida protected Dunbroch after she lifted the beastly curse that had fallen on her mother. After her mighty success in defeating Mor'du, her mother had stopped looking for suitors to marry her. Dunbroch, after all, needed a rightful protector and after spending time with her daughter as a beast, Queen Elinor knew that her daughter desired to become Queen. Merida rightfully put on the crown of the Red-haired queen and became Queen Merida of Dunbroch. Merida had everything she could ask for, a devoted mother, supportive father, and little brothers. She enjoyed all the benefits of being queen. Merida went for archery lessons when time allowed. Everything was normal until death fell upon her Kingdom with a curse and magic once again.

She had defeated a Knight in combat. She was capable of reversing the curse, but she was not prepared for something on this level. She knew she would have to seek help eventually. She traveled to various kingdoms, but no one wanted to help after hearing the name "Chernabog". She had lost hope until she heard of Arendelle.

"You must visit the Ice Witch! The demon doesn't stand a chance against her. A monster can fight another monster!" The anonymous person proclaimed.

She entered Arendelle, known for its wealth and prosperity. The city was itself shrouded in gold surrounded by greenery, like her own Dunbroch. But now, the town looked dead, covered with ice devoid of people. Merida understood why they called the Queen the "Ice Witch!". She knew it was not her doing, but she needed to confront Queen Elsa to save her Kingdom from death and agony just as Arendelle did. She rode her horse searching the entire Kingdom, but to her dismay, she couldn't find any life around her.

Dejected, she left for Dunbroch. Her parents were waiting impatiently for her, the look on their faces showed their fear. They saw her downcast face and instantly knew they had to face something they were not prepared for. Dunbroch was destined to be doomed forever! Every day, the city falls into dust, people crumbled to sickness and death, while some possessed by the demon being who claimed their lives.

Queen Merida just watched it all, accepting the darkness overtaking the city. "I failed as a Queen. I am no protector, mother. You were right. I should have been married off to someone else." She had cried. Suddenly her brother called her name.

"Sister. There's someone at the door waiting for you." His voice was surprised with a hint of excitement.

Merida didn't lift her head, her indication that she had lost interest in speaking to anyone else.

"Sister. They say they are from Arendelle." Her brother spoke again.

Merida looked up. A brunette girl was in front of her. She wore a green fabric shrouded in a black cloak covering her arms and her head. Only her face could be seen. She had frostbites on her facing which meant that she traveled all the way from the Arendelle. She was not alone though, she came along with her husband who was wearing black woolen clothing, having a rugged look and his body showed signs of labor.

"Queen Merida! We have come a long way to see you. This is my husband, Kristoff Bjorgman. Let me introduce myself, queen. I am Anna from Arendelle, sister of Elsa who is also known as the ice queen." She gasped as she came in front.

Merida stood up with surprise as she heard the name 'Arendelle'. Her doubts were confirmed when she learned the real name of Elsa, the Ice Queen.

"Do you know where she is?" Her voice cracked as she looked at them.

"I can take you there." The young lady spoke.

Meanwhile, Elsa was lying on her bed made of smooth ice. Her cold hands touched the surface as she stooped to her left-hand side. She was missing her family so dearly, unknowing what had fallen on her kingdom.

"I miss them so much. I should not have abandoned them at all, but what can I do.?I am very good at hiding, and truth be told the people around me make it very difficult." She cried on her bed. "I am cursed, and that cannot be changed." She wrings her hands in disappointment, her anger and frustration causing her to create a hole in the ice bed.

"Elsa!" She heard a scream from the hallway soon after that. She turned around, looking from the window. She had to register for a minute what her eyes had captured for that very moment.

"Anna... Kristoff.." Her voice trailed as she stepped down, finding another figure accompanying them.

"Queen Merida of Dunbroch.." She spoke looking at the Blue-clothed goddess who was lightening up the entire room making her more beautiful.

"Queen Elsa... We need your help. You are the only one who can save us from the monstrosity of a demon who plans to gulp the entire Kingdom."

"Forgive me, Queen Merida..." Her voice sounded like a whisper. "But I am no savior. You are seeking help from the wrong person. I am a monster whom you are not ready to face. I left so that people didn't have to suffer what they did when I was there. You should leave immediately. Anna can help you gather warriors for the battle."

"Elsa... There is no one to fight for Arendelle. Everything is lost.. Don't you remember?" Anna retorted.

"What are you talking about? I left Arendelle for good. What do you mean there's no one to fight?" Her voice had taken its high pitch emanating frustration and shock from herself.

"Elsa. Oh my god! You don't remember." Anna was shocked knowing this, and as she looked at her elder sister, she started narrating the story.

 _"You were there as the madness had fallen upon you. We thought you just had an uncontrollable desire to free your powers, but when I saw your dark red eyes, I knew something was wrong. You looked like a monster. You were at the peak of your icy powers as you tried to hurt me in the process. Luckily with the help of Kristoff, I was able to flee but risking down Arendelle with your madness. I should not have done it Elsa, but you were the ferocious monster, and I was afraid of you. Of what you would do to me. I was never the strong type. I was only able to survive through Kristoff. Your eyes, Elsa. I cannot forget them. They were devoid of life, but had an animal instinct of its own, making you very different from how I knew you."_

Merida who was in awe as Anna spoke of the incident. It was the dark time, but she knew Anna was strong enough to survive it.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You must come with me because now it's clear why it happened what happened with your folks."

"What do you mean? You just now heard..." Elsa screamed in disbelief.

"You were not you. You were under the influence of Chernabog. He is a demon who is currently wreaking havoc in my Kingdom. I need your help, please."

"Elsa, please. We must help them. It's our only hope." Anna pleaded this time.

Elsa was standing there taking in the truth. She clenched her fists harder, gritting her teeth remaining silent to hold her anger inside her.

All the time Elsa knew how to control it, but when everything started to fall on her, she found it hard to stay in control. She looked at them with the same red eyes, tears falling from them hinting at how damaged she was. The hurt was revealed through her uncontrollable anger.

She finally spoke releasing her anger. What she said made the difference to every one of them.

"Then Take me with you. I want to see that bloody monster, who used me as a pawn, who killed the people through my abilities. I want to face this demon you speak of and trust me he'd know the mistake he has made by choosing me."

Merida nodded her head knowing that the rage was necessary to defeat this hungry demon.

The cold night had split the silence between them as they galloped through the icy landscape. The wind whispered in Elsa's head like flames of misery and melancholy. Her desperation grew large every moment her blue stallion took a step ahead. They kept moving forward with a new determination, knowing what was at stake. Arriving at Dunbroch, the land was in flames, literally in flames as the cries of the villagers echoed everywhere. The fire ripped away from the landscape, greenery and the people along with it, tendrils of smoking reaching swiftly into the sky.

 _Mother! Father! Noo..._

She thought out loud in despair, knowing that the loss of her parents would be painful.

"Merida! We must dash for our lives. There is no hope for Dunbroch anymore. Father knows the quick route around here, let's gallop our way out of here." Her mother cried who arrived coming from the distance.

"There's no need for that now," Elsa said as she stepped her foot on her land, her steps going towards the red-eyed demon.

His wings were spreading around him, covering him as a cloak. Under the fatality of his breath, danger lurked around Elsa's life. She knew it was a fatal move, but she was done through hiding.

She fumbled, the cold breeze running through her fingers as she beckoned the monster. The monster lurked around. Elsa fought alone with her powers over that demon. Her moves were stabilized with blood, screams, and pain as the fire hit her cold skin penetrating inside. She was down with precipitation as her energy drained, but she still fought the demon who came hurting her. She used every bit of her strength forming a formidable weapon piercing through his neck, the only weak spot of the demon. The demon crumbled to the ground. Soon, his life came to an end, shrinking to a form of ashes leaving the kingdom and it's people forever.

It was no wonder that the people under his spell were released, surprised looking at the etched surrounding them. Queen Elsa was wounded, the blood of trails lying on the floor.

"Elsa!" Anna held her hand

Exhausted from the fight, Elsa closed her eyes fell into a deep slumber. She knew the next time she opened her eyes she would be someplace she didn't belong. Some world she didn't belong to, the world which was promised for the dead. Instead, she was surrounded by the same people with whom she had traveled to the new kingdom.

"How are you feeling, dear?" A plain, sweet voice called her.

As she looked towards the voice, she saw a raven-haired lady who was looking at her, tending to her wounds, her glistening purple fabric glowing the entire room and her smile contained a gentle warmth.

"Queen Elinor, how?" Elsa responded.

"We had few medicinal herbs which proved quite useful for your fatal wounds. You must rest." She said putting a troubled look on her face as Elsa rose from her bed.

"You saved us all, Elsa. May I call you Elsa?" Merida said as she emerged in the center looking at Elsa.

"Yes. Where is Anna?"

"They are safe in their chambers, resting. Do not worry. The darkness has been evaded forever." Merida responded calmly.

"Taking away everything from me. My life and people close to me, such a price!"

"Yes, also promising a new life and new people with it. You heard it right. You were gracefully amazing at the battle which would put my skills to shame. Dunbroch and the people from it would love to have you alongside them. Would you like that, Elsa?"

The Red-haired queen simply smiled as Elsa smiled back calmly concluding her new adventure to start in her life.


End file.
